


His Games

by duskri123



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskri123/pseuds/duskri123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hated him. He connived, lied and hurt. I was stupid to go back, stupid to try. But I wouldn't give him what he wanted, he didn't deserve it. This was all just ridiculous. Yet here we were, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Games

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. The Twilight Saga and all recognizable characters, settings, ect. are the property of their respective owners. I am in no way affiliated with them. 
> 
> Beta'd by JaspersDestiny. 
> 
> This piece was written for The Wordy Bitches (The Fellowship of the Peen) blog's Whore of the Month segment.

"Did you know she meets him in the backroom every Friday?" Alice asked with a choked off laugh.

"It's no worse than Mrs. Banner sucking Mr. John's cock in the art supply room," Rosalie said in response, trying to best Alice's observation. "Huh, Bella, what do you think?"

I rolled my eyes without looking at either of them. To be honest, it was petty and stupid. Who cared which teacher was fucking who or which cheerleader had a hairy snatch? I sure as hell didn't, not today anyway. I was too busy trying to ignore the blond haired, blue-eyed aggravation sitting across the lunchroom with the rest of his stupid friends.

Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up.

Yeah, that's right… I motherfuckin' looked up.

And he was looking right back. Damn it. Fuck me. Yes, that's right… Fuck me. I couldn't breathe again. My breath wouldn't – no, couldn't – catch in my chest. He had that effect on me – and probably every other stupid fucking girl in the room when he stared blatantly, unapologetic.

He smirked.

I growled.

Prick.

"Bell-uh," Alice chimed.

"What the unholy fuck do you want?" I hissed.

Her face fell and I almost felt bad. They both knew what I had been put through, what I was still going through. Really, it was my own fault. I was too damned stubborn and he was too much of an asshole. So was the way of us teenagers – stupid, immoral, ignorant teenagers. Alice didn't have time to speak because Maria, the bitch on my hit list of the week, stormed into the cafeteria.

Maria was head cheerleader, alongside Rosalie. We had a mutual agreement with one another – kill and destroy. She was a pure fucking bitch at her best without even trying. She was a Spanish devil with a pretty face, and instead of two, she had one fucking horn that held her fake halo up. I hated her.

"Uh oh," Rose said, snickering as Maria stormed over to the blond I had my eyes trained on with fury in her every step. "I heard they had a moment earlier."

"She caught him with Jessica," Alice filled in.

"Maria's a bitch anyway," Rose supplied. "Total skank." I officially loved them again. They were some wordy bitches most days, but they were my best fucking friends when it came right down to it.

I couldn't help but watch the scene unfold with the two across the room. He stood up to meet her, screaming back at her every time she roared at him. Neither cared that the entire cafeteria was watching their every move with rapt attention and slight amusement. They were like two lions circling each other, readying for the other to strike. When her hand reached up and slapped his face, my fingers clenched against the table.

Don't hit my man.

"Bella," I heard my named called.

Quiet. Shock. Anger. Hate. These things filtered though me at a rapid pace as I continued to watch. His hand reached for her arm to calm her, as his touch so often did with me. That was his thing, his character. He was just calm, but I was the storm. Her fingers raked his face, scratching deep along his jaw.

Damn it, bitch. That's gonna leave scars.

Without realizing it, my hand swiped the table in front of me, effectively knocking my tray of half eaten food to the side and onto the floor, as I stood up, rage flooding me completely. I was sure I saw that bitch grin.

"Sit down," Alice hissed.

Everyone's eyes had turned to me again. On one hand, I wanted to shrink away and disappear. On the other hand, I was going to kill that bitch that thought she could touch what was mine. Though he wasn't really mine anymore… That thought didn't stop me from walking across the cafeteria with murder in my eyes. The two I had my sights set on had both stilled completely, watching me curiously.

"Bella," he murmured quietly, almost smugly.

"Jazz," I bit back before launching myself at Maria. I didn't make it – he grabbed me around my waist and slammed me to the cement floor, pinning me as I struggled and half snarled at the whore smiling above me. "Let me go, you stupid ass. I'm about to teach her some fucking manners in dealing with my man."

Jasper smiled so cockily and I realized my damned mistake. My man. I'd said it out loud. Our main problem had been that I had refused to say it out fucking loud. "Thanks, Maria," he said with a grin, the scratches on his face opening a bit again. He winced. I kind of got it all then. He had been playing this game for two weeks now. He'd been playing a game I hadn't been willing to move within with him. He didn't even care.

Because that was just who he fucking was.

He was a manipulative asshole. "God, I missed you, babe," he said, smirking.

But he was my manipulative fucking asshole.


End file.
